Textile Turrets
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: Symmetra has developed a new type of turret and uses it to humiliate her enemies.
1. Mei

In an Overwatch dropship in Egypt, a team of heroes was preparing for their mission. Among them were the former British pilot Tracer, the reanimated soldier Reaper, the young Korean gamer Dva, the lovely Swiss doctor Mercy, the Russian body builder Zarya, the peace seeking omnic Zenyatta, and most notably, the Chinese scientist Mei.

Mei, who normally listened closely to her team's strategic pre mission discussions, was instead sitting away from the crowd. She fanned herself with her hands before getting the idea to have her small robot friend Snowball spray a cool mist over her. Her normal attire, which consisted of a blue, heavy winter coat and thick, black pants was far too hot for comfort in this heat. She pulled at the collar of her coat, practically feeling steam come up from under it.

In a flash of blue light, Tracer appeared next to Mei, startling her a little.

"Aren't you warm wearing all that?" Tracer asked.

"No shit, I'm melting here" was what Mei wanted to say, but she kept herself from doing so.

"Yes, but it's too late to change." She settled for saying.

"Well, be careful out there luv." Tracer said, "Wouldn't want you to have a heat stroke now would we?"

Tracer left Mei's side with another flash of light and reappeared at the front of the dropship, waiting for the door to open. Mei also got up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"5..4..3..2..1" A computerized voice counted down before the door opened.

"Attack commencing. Capture objective A." It continued.

The whole team started moving forward before hitting their first road block. In order to get to their objective, they had to pass through a large gate, which was being heavily defended by the enemy team.

All members of both teams taught hard to accomplish their missions, all except for Mei. She was fighting, yes, but nowhere near at her best. The near dangerously high temperature made it hard for her to aim properly and generally stay focused on the task at hand.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She went behind a corner, unzipped, and removed her coat, revealing a white tank top with the Overwatch logo. It was drenched with sweat, causing it to cling tightly to her slightly chubby body, especially around her large breasts. After breathing a sigh of relief, Mei went back to her team and started fighting again.

She was doing much better now. She was hitting more shots and eventually helped her team break through the defenses at the gate. Her improved performance caught the attention of a member of the enemy team.

The enemy Symmetra focused on Mei, seeing her skills as a threat to the mission, she decided that she would be the first test subject of her new invention. To do this, she first had to get Mei's attention. She started shooting small balls of energy at Mei, nothing that would hurt her, but enough to greatly annoy her.

Mei turned to see where this barrage of annoyance came from, soon seeing Symmetra standing out in the open. Symmetra motioned for Mei to follow her, which she did. She lead Mei onto a small building where she set up her new turrets in the doorway. Unlike her normal turrets, which were perfectly round with a pure white shell, these seemed a lot more rudimentary. They were more jagged and had no shell, leaving their inner workings visible. It pained Symmetra to use such imperfect turrets, but she knew they had to be tested before any cosmetic adjustments could be made.

Mei, who had lost track of Symmetra, eventually found her way to the building. She went inside, only to hear two quick beeps followed by a low pitched humming sound. Mei knew this sound all too well, it was the sound Symmetra's sentry turrets made when they found their target. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the slow, painful fire from the turrets to start, but it never did. Mei opened her eyes and looked at Symmetra in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry." Symmetra said, "These turrets aren't meant to harm you, just… discourage you."

"Discourage? What do you me-" Mei started to ask before she looked down to see the answer to her question.

Her tank top was being disintegrated, revealing the pale skin underneath.

"Wh-what kind of turrets are these?" Mei asked.

"Don't you like them? I call them my textile turrets. They're harmless to living things, but will easily destroy any clothes they're wearing."

"But why?" Mei asked, now cover her breasts as her top was almost completely destroyed, "Why would you want to do this instead of just killing us?"

"Think about it. We live in a world where death has become a mild inconvenience. If I kill someone, they come back and few days later, less if that annoying doctor is treating them. But if you humiliate them, you can do so much more. The fear of humiliation is permanent. Once I've stripped someone bare on the battlefield and made them face both sides of the fight nude, they will fear whenever they have to face me again."

Mei was stunned, she didn't realize it before, but Symmetra was an evil genius. Not only making a team give up on a fight, but making them terrified of fighting again? It was so simple, yet so effective.

At this point, Mei's top was completely disintegrated, leaving her huge breasts completely exposed. She tried to turn and run, thinking it would be better to face her team topless rather than completely naked.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Symmetra asked, now holding the freeze ray Mei had dropped on her way in the building.

She shot it at Mei's feet, trapping them in blocks of ice.

"There," She said, "Much better."

Mei could do little more than watch as the beams from the turrets moved on to her pants. They burned a hole in the back of them, revealing her light blue panties decorated with a snowflake pattern. Symmetra giggled at the sight of them.

"Aren't those a bit childish for a woman your age?" She joked.

The turrets continued their work, destroying the rest of Mei's pants and exposing her thick, meaty legs. They then started to destroy her panties, the four turrets making quick work of the small piece of clothing.

Mei was now completely naked. Her round, jiggly butt, huge breasts with small dark nipples, and pussy with a thick, but carefully trimmed patch of black pubic hair out for anyone to see. She alternated between covering her crotch and her ass with her free hand, not knowing what was more important to hide.

"It's ok Mei," Symmetra assured her, "It's almost over."

She grabbed both of Mei's arms and held them behind her back before shooting them with the freeze ray, freezing her arms behind her and preventing her from covering up.

"And one final touch." Symmetra said

She chipped a piece of ice off the block at her feet and started to rub it against Mei's exposed nipple, causing it to harden and making goosebumps form on the surrounding skin. Symmetra finished her little game by dropping the ice down Mei's back and letting it slide down to her butt, making her shiver all the while.

"I think that's enough." Symmetra said, "What about you."

"Please," Mei begged, "Just let me go."

"Very well." She broke the ice that trapped Mei's feet, "run along now."

Mei turned to leave and Symmetra ended their exchange by hurrying her along with a quick slap to her ass. With tears starting to form in her eyes and a deep red blush on her face, Mei began her humiliating walk through the battlefield and back to the base.

Her team had already taken care of the enemy and captured the point, succeeding in their mission. This made Mei feel a little better for a couple of reasons. It meant that at least something good happened this day, and also that she wouldn't have to expose herself to the enemy team as well. She decided that it would be best to just run by them as fast as she could and hope they wouldn't see her. These hopes were in vain however, as her entire team took immediate notice.

Tracer was the first to react, falling over from laughing so hard.

"Hahahaha! That's one way to solve the heat problem innit?" She said between fits of laughter.

Mercy brought her hands over her mouth in shock. Dva giggled slightly and used a feature in her mech to take a picture of Mei's jiggling butt as she ran past. Zarya was confused as to why this was so amusing to everyone, she had been seen naked multiple times during weigh ins for body building competitions so she didn't see why it would be embarrassing for Mei. And Reaper? Well, it was hard to tell with him. He stared, that's for sure, but his mask made it hard to tell if he was mesmerized or holding back laughter.

Mei didn't pay attention to them, she just wanted this whole thing to end. She ran out of the game they had entered through before and turned the corner to find the coat she had discarded before. She wanted desperately to put it back on, but the ice on her hands prevented her from doing this.

She made her way to the dropship and locked herself inside her room. Thankfully this didn't require the use of her arms.

"Thank goodness for voice commands." She said to herself.

Now she just had to wait until this ice melted enough to break free and get dressed again. Then write a report on those new turrets (after regaining the feeling in her arms) to try and save her team from the same embarrassment she had faced.

A few hours later, as a now fully dressed Mei was going to give her report to the team, she was met with a humiliating sight. Dva was displaying the picture she had taken in front of her mech for the whole team to see. Tracer and Dva were still laughing and even Mercy was starting to giggle slightly after the shock of the matter wore off. Outraged, Mei turned around and stormed off, throwing her report in the trash. If this is how they would treat her, she didn't care if the same thing happened to them.


	2. Tracer

Tracer woke up and rolled to the side, smiling when she saw the framed picture that sat on her nightstand. It was a picture of a naked Mei running back to base after an unknown incident in their last mission. She found the whole situation hilarious and kept the picture as a way to cheer her up if need be, despite Mei's constant requests to get rid of it.

Tracer then sprung out of bed and got dressed, ready to start her day. When she left her room, she noticed something pinned to her door. It was a note.

"Tracer," it read, "I need to speak with you privately. Meet me in the alleyway by the hotel tonight. Come alone.

~Amelie"

Tracer was surprised to see that name at the bottom. She and Widowmaker hadn't spoken since their last mission together. Tracer's crotch stung at the mere memory of it. She was however more than happy to patch things up with her old friend.

Later that night, Tracer left her hotel and went to the nearby alleyway. She saw a vaguely feminine looking figure at the end, but couldn't make out who it was.

"Amelie? Is that you?" Tracer called out.

The figure didn't respond.

Tracer looked to her left and saw three small, diamond shaped devices clinging to the wall. They were red with small strips of black fabric hanging from them. Tracer looked to the right to see three of the same devices on that wall as well.

"Is that you Symmetra?" Tracer asked.

This time, the figure started slowly walking towards Tracer.

"Ey, no hard feelings about the last mission right?"

No response.

"I like the new turrets. What's wrong, old one's in the shop?" She giggled nervously.

No response.

"Well, I should go back to my room. Got another mission tomorrow you know."

She tried to turn and run, but was caught by a small metal trap. She pulled at her leg and struggled to free it, but to no avail.

"You have to admire Mr. Fawkes' work." The figure said, confirming Tracer's assumption of her identity, "I'm not a big fan of him, but I can't deny that his traps can prove useful in the right situation."

"This is Junkrat's?" Tracer asked, "His normally hurt more than this."

"Oh, I made some adjustments of course. I don't want to hurt you, just… punish you."

"Punish me? For what?"

"Vishkar's funding was cut because of what happened on that mission. Because of you and your team, all of my projects have been put on hold. I thought taking care of that annoying Chinese girl would be enough, but obviously it wasn't."

"Wait. You're the one that did that to Mei?"

"Yes, and now," Symmetra clenched her fist, causing her new and improved textile turrets to take aim, "You will share the same fate."

The turrets started their attack by destroying Tracer's jacket, leaving her in just her bright orange jumpsuit that clung to her body like a second skin. She tried to block the beams with her arms, but was quickly stopped when Symmetra grabbed them and held them down.

"Ah ah ah." Symmetra said, "This will be over a lot faster if you cooperate."

Symmetra then materialized a pair of handcuffs and locked them around Tracer's wrists, preventing any further struggling from her.

The turrets resumed their assault by disintegrating the back of Tracer's suit, revealing her small yet toned butt which was barely covered by a black thong. Tracer hated wearing this, she had always found it uncomfortable, especially when it rode up her ass during missions. Her dangerously tight suit, however, meant that it was either the thong or nothing.

The turrets worked their way down her long, slender legs, exposing the somewhat pale skin underneath. Before long, her entire back was exposed except for the thin string wedged into her ass. She stretched her bound arms down as much as she could to cover her practically naked butt.

"Right." She said with a nervous smile, "That's enough innit?"

"Not even close." Symmetra replied as she watched Tracer desperately trying to hide herself.

As if on cue, the turrets started to destroy the front of Tracer's suit, quickly eating away at the thin, orange material. Her small but firm breasts with dark brown nipples that were hardened by the cold night air were soon exposed. With no way to cover herself, she could only gasp as a deep blush came over her face. She shut her eyes, desperately hoping that this was just some horrible nightmare that she would soon wake up from.

The turrets now attacked the bottom of her suit, making quick work of what little was left. She was soon left clad only in her black thong that did little to hide anything. This wouldn't last long, however, as the turrets then focused on her final piece of clothing, destroying the string like garment in less than a second. With her last bit of cover gone, Tracer's bald pussy was now out in the open.

Tracer was now entirely naked, save for a small string of fabric left over from her thong that was lodged too deep between her ass cheeks for the turrets to hit. She opened her eyes and look at Symmetra with a desperate and humiliated look on her face.

"Don't look so sad," Symmetra said with a devilish smirk, "we're almost done."

"Almost?" Tracer said, "You've already got me starkers in the middle of town. What else could you do?"

Without even replying, Symmetra walked up to Tracer and grabbed the large, bulky device attached to her chest. She twisted and pulled at the device before finally removing the largest piece of it. The once bright, blue, glowing light in Tracer's chest was now much more faint. Without the piece Symmetra had just removed, her chronal accelerator could only function in low power mode. This meant that she had no access to her powers.

"There we are. Now," Symmetra unlocked the trap on Tracer's leg, "you're free to go."

"B-but my" Tracer stammered in embarrassment. She motioned her head toward the device Symmetra had taken from her.

"Oh this? You'll get it back."

With a snap of her finger, an orange portal appeared next to Symmetra. She threw the device in and closed the portal with a second snap.

"HEY!" Tracer yelled as she watched the device appear to vanish.

"Don't worry, I just sent it back to your room. Now, you should get going. It's almost morning, and you wouldn't want someone to see you would you?"

Symmetra laughed as she walked back down the alley, disappearing into the shadows again.

Tracer stood there for a moment, partly because she was frozen by embarrassment and partly because she was thinkingabout her options. She figured it would be easiest to just get to her room as quickly as possible. There would not doubt be people in the hotel, but it was late enough to where most of the guests would be asleep. The only people that would see her would be a few nights owls and hotel employees. At least, that's what she tried to convince herself of.

After poking her head out of the alley and seeing that the coast was clear, she ran around the corner and into the hotel. The receptionist was shocked to see the naked brit running by in handcuffs, he didn't believe it was even Tracer at first, but that wild hair and perfect body were unmistakable. Tracer continued her streak through the hotel as she made her way to the stairs. Her room was on the third floor and she didn't want to risk an awkward, naked elevator ride with a stranger.

Eventually, she managed to reach her room.

"Thank goodness that's over. Now, I just gotta get my…"

Tracer froze again. She had kept her room key in her jacket, the one Symmetra destroyed. She was now stuck in the hotel with no way into her room. She started to quickly pace back and forth in a panic.

"Oh God, oh God. What am I gonna do? Wait…"

She looked at the door next to hers. She knew Mei was staying there and that the two rooms were connected. She could get Mei's attention then get into her room that way.

She walked up to Mei's door and ,with no free hands to knock with, banged her head against the door. Soon after, Mei opened the door. Her hair was sticking up in random places and her eyes looked heavy. Clearly she was just woken up.

"Who is it?" She asked as she moved her hand around a nearby desk, looking for her glasses.

"It's me," Tracer said, knowing her ridiculously thick accent was enough for her to know, "Now quick, let me in."

"Tracer?" Mei said as she put on her glasses, "What are you doing he-"

Mei cut herself off, her once heavy eyes now widening almost enough to fill out her glasses when she saw Tracer's current state of undress. This shocked stare eventually turned into laughter as Mei was losing it seeing the girl that had mocked her days before was now in the same state she was.

"Shhh, quiet." Tracer said, looking around to make sure no one was coming to see what all the noise was about.

"Sorry," Mei said as her laughter died down, "I just love Karma so much."

"Alright, you've had your laugh, now let me in."

"Not yet. Wait here."

Mei closed her door, leaving Tracer alone and naked in the hallway again. A few seconds later, Mei reopened the door and held up her phone.

"Smile." She said.

Tracer couldn't respond, she was too shocked to do anything as Mei took pictures of her naked body. After getting a few pictures of her front, Mei walked out and around to her back. Tracer tried to turn so Mei wouldn't see, but Mei simply grabbed her by her arm and turned her back.

"Hold still." She said as she took pictures of Tracer's well toned ass.

After this, Mei finally let Tracer inside. She broke the handcuffs that prevented Tracer from covering up and opened the door that separated their rooms. Tracer ran to her room before Mei could think of any other embarrassing things for her to do. She looked over at her bed to see her chronal accelerator laying there. Symmetra may have been evil, but at least she was true to her word. She went to her dresser, never being so happy to see clothes in her life. She put on her pajamas and went to bed, just wanting to forget about this whole night.

.

She went outside the next morning to a horrifying sight. Mei had printed out a massive version of the pictures she took and hung it from the front of the hotel. Tracer looked around to see that this banner had attracted a large amount of attention. Men started dumbfounded at her exposed body, mothers covered their children's eyes as the children pointed and laughed, other men laid flat on the ground with angry wives and girlfriends standing over them.

Tracer covered herself, despite being fully clothed, and screamed before blinking back to her room.

Mei watched from outside, laughing harder than she ever had before at Tracer's reaction.

"Revenge is sweet." She said to herself


End file.
